Snake's Story
by Starry5447
Summary: Um yeah this is a fanfic off of Wolf Skater's story Past and Future Mysteries this is about my character Snake hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Lone Wolf**

"_Claira-sama where are you going?" a five year old girl with orange hair looked up from where she playing with her toys._

_The mousy browned haired woman named Claira looked at her "Nowhere special just to visit an old friend and I'll be back with some things for your dinner Snake alright." She said with a smile._

I should have never believed it; she was going to visit my father the one who sent me out on the streets from the age of two!

My eyes flew open I panted heavily another painful flashback to live through but in them her face is always blocked out.

I bring my knees up to my chest and hold them there "She's a traitor you can't trust anyone remember that…" I whisper to myself and think. _It's been 2 years since I found out…_I close my eyes, and after she left for good it started.

The attacks from a group of thugs who I swore worked my father! They would only attack when I couldn't use my powers well my fire ability and they got past the others too my poisoness snake skin and my snake eye, by wearing sunglasses and gloves.

There was nothing I could do to stop them and I have no one to back me up I'm what they say a loner, or the lone wolf, I never trusted anyone how could I after all I've been through.

Thinking about all this brings a tear to stream down my cheek, _damn it Snake you can't cry now you can't! You have to be strong! _I scream at myself and shake my head.

Alright here's my whole story:

My mother died when I was born my father thought of me as a nuisance and blamed me for killing her. He put up with his _darling _daughter for two years then decided to throw her out on the streets and not have to deal with her anymore. Let me tell ya I could hardly walk when I was thrown out sad right no more of Pathetic! Back to the story, Claira came to her aid and raised her in an abandon apartment (like one above a store I still live there)

At the age of 5 I snapped and blew up a gas station the skin also started growing…

At the age of 13 I marked that year of the year of her betrayal to me the skin had covered almost my entire body

Now I trust no one and I walk alone how can after all I've been through.

I huffed and went back to sitting up against the wall under my ratted out covers the smell of mold and old wood covers the air but you get used to it. The sun was streaming in through the broken window I cover my eye with my hand.

Since I'm not wearing my gloves yet you can clearly see my mutation of snake skin cover me from neck to toe literally. There is a little over my right eye two but that's covered by a snake eye I've always had.

I brush over my baggy black t-shirt and grab my oversized black hoodie off the floor I also slip on my gloves. I don't bother with the matted knot I call hair I just tie it up into a pony tail again.

Suddenly I hear a sound that is very familiar and drives me paranoid footsteps when I was younger I would always rush towards the door knowing it was Claira but now…

_Knock, knock,_ I grabbed my knife just in case I got into a battle stance and shuffled my way towards the door.

Opening it cautiously very slowly just enough for me to see who's out there "Hi there we're from the school for mutants we learned you have mutant abli-"the rest was cut off because I slammed the door.

The minute I took two steps from the door it was kicked down "Hey who said you could knock down my DOOR!" I shouted that was the only barrier keeping me from those thugs.

"Sorry but you have to listen what we have to say." Alright this boy with the brown hair and brown eyes was getting on my nerves I shot small little fire balls at them "Get out!" I growled glaring daggers at them.

"Cody she's really scary I think we should go." Another browned haired boy said I uncovered my bang and petrified him where he stood.

I recovered it and stood there ready for a fight, "Now was that really necciasily?" the boy named Cody asked me.

I grinned evilly "Your all idiots coming here." I warned "Please just come with us Snake we promise you'll be fine." It wasn't Cody speaking but another boy gently smiling at me.

I blushed, _get yourself together girl! _I snapped back to reality and continued glaring "How do you know my name?" I ask letting my arms relax but not my guard.

"Trust me we have ways." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head "Fine I'll come to your little school but don't rely on me to stay there!" I gave in totally not like me.

"How can we you're a street girl and most likely a thief too Dad's gonna _love _that." A red headed girl put her hands on her hips.

"Leigh was hard enough for him to handle," the smiling boy replied, he turned back to me "Well are you coming." He said.

I hesitated I don't normally trust people right off the bat like most would, I followed them out the door…frame.

_When I get back here I'll have to fix that _I sighed and left my child hood behind.

"Whoa this place is huge!" exactly a half hour later I'm standing in front of one of the largest houses I've ever seen.

_Ok this makes me want to not live here even more! _I never liked huge houses and mansions etc. not one bit.

I walked inside and sure enough I'll find myself hating this place too many people, did I mention I hate being around people to much betrayal and lies inside one person's head.

It would remind me too much of what Claira did to me…

"_Snake you'll always be a lone wolf won't you?"_

"_Shut up you betrayed me! I don't care if you feed me clothed me or whatever else!"_

"_Snake I'm sorry but I had no other choice."_

"_I said shut up!"_

I hold my head the flash back gave me a headache "Hey Snake you alright?" a brunette asked me, "I'm fine." I lie.

"Oh by the way my name's Amy." She said cheerfully I groaned lightly, "Come on I'll introduce you to the team!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her team.

I had no other choice she wasn't letting go of my hand anytime soon, I hardly listened to her talking but I did hear all the names of people who dragged me here.

The grownups here forced me to take a shower and get cleaned up, it felt weird but hey I haven't been clean in years. The big matted nest on the back of my head was thinner because of all the hair I cut out, it felt lighter then it had been.

I was given my own room it was different then sleeping on the ground every night, I sat on the bed "I don't belong here." I whispered, opened the window and jumped into the tree without making a sound and disappeared into the night.

Once a Lone Wolf always a Lone Wolf….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 this is a few days late then how I wanted it I'm having a pest issue and he won't leave me alone! "I shall kill it with fire!" of course you will Snake**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shut up!**

I was sitting in an alley way trying to find food in a couple of trash cans no luck "Ugh no luck here!" I complained and walked back to my place.

"Well if it isn't our favorite target," I heard someone sneer behind me I stopped and whipped around, "Well long time no see fellas." I say bravely

_I'm so scared…_I brushed the thought off ready for a fight, the leader of the group pulled out his whip and swung it at me I backed up holding my ground, _I'm so scared _I picked up a rock and tried to throw it but my hand is hit by the whip.

"_Time to make a run for it." _The past me says and I start running only to hit a dead end "Come on there's got to be a way up!" I say and find a ladder, with quick think I hop onto it and start climbing up.

"Get back here girl!" the whip is snapped underneath me and I pause shivering on the ladder, I flare fire down at them leaving them in smoke and giving me a chance to escape.

* * *

I run on the roof top and jump onto the buildings until I'm near enough to my humble home, "That was too close." I look at my hand where the whip landed it was a small cut and the snake skin already covering it up.

"The only that's good for covering up my injuries." I whispered and judge the distance between me and the window to my home.

"I'm not gonna make it like that." I gave off an irritated sigh, and decided to jump and grab onto the ladder below me.

Once I was on the fire escaped I leapt to the rickety fire escape and climbed in through the broken window, everything looked the same as I left it.

I looked at the broken door "Well time to fix this." I sighed putting my hands on my hips, those stupid x-teens busting down my door.

I picked it up and looked for a way to reattach it to the hinges, trust me this has happened many times before.

I put the old door back in the hinges and forge it together with a little flame that comes out of my finger, "This is the life of a stray." I sigh and it back on the floor which creaks in protest.

I hear small footsteps below me, the owner of the shop must be just opening up, I smirked he was one of my victims to my thieving skills.

He was lucky today because I already stole money from one of the adults at the mansion, it was too easy not even a challenge sadly.

* * *

I shuffled quietly over to the corner and sat on my ratted patched up comforter I needed some sleep all the excitement of yesterday and day was exhausting I yawned and curled up under the covers.

The soft scampering of rats above me in the roof means it's night and they started to stir, I don't mind the rats they make a good meal when I'm held up and with my fire abilities makes the meal come to me that much quicker.

My stomach growls telling me its dinner time, and my luck a rat scurries past carrying food I throw my knife hitting it in the head. It lets out a dying squeak and dies instantly; I crawl over and pick it up taking the knife out. I skin off the fur and put it on a stick burning it till it's cooked with the fire coming out of my finger.

"Not much but it will do…" I sigh and start eating my body is used to working on small morsels like this, saving energy and holding off the hunger till I find food.

I finish my food tomorrow I'm going to get something better to eat with the money I have it should be easy.

I can only Hope.

* * *

**So we get a glimpse of some of Snake's life "I hate my life right now..." Don't worry Snake everything will get better**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it's been awhile when you have a crazy life like mine it's hard to type...(I had a really bad weekend)**

**Response to reviews**

**Wolf Skater-"What the hell get off of me!" Now now Snake I don't think she means any harm! *Sweat drop* "Look ah don't like this either" "Well then will you quit hugging me!" Snake no don't kill Leigh! *face palm***

**Okay Wolf warned me if I don't keep this story going she's going to kill me! I don't wanna die I have so much to live for! "Yeah right your just a teen girl stuck in her room all the time *smirking*" *Both fist catch on fire* "Oh so you wanna playing it that way! *makes fireballs in both hands*"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Stalker**

I was sitting on my window sill looking down into my alley way it's been a week since I left the institute, they haven't come to retrieve me or try to recruit me again so I guess it's all good for now.

"What a nice day it is today." I sigh thinking about going out and just walking around the alleys today.

I head out the broken window and spot something in my eye that I feel uncomfortable with the girl straying in.

She was playing with magnets and coins, "Aren't you one of those mutants from that fancy school place?" I asked dropping down behind her.

She was smiling at me for some reason, "Yes, yes I am." She said bowing with an insane grin on her face. _Okay this girl has to be insane! _I shuddered inside my mind.

"What do you want?" I asked looking her up and down cautiously not taking any risks.

"Well we wanted to know why you left so Cody, our temporary leader because our real leader is on a super important and dangerous mission, sent me to come talk to you" she explained that smile still in place.

Ugh him are you serious I hated that dude's guts the moment he broke down my door.

I sighed "I don't belong there, plus you guys made me clean." I said the first part in a low mumble then the last part I was just pointing it out.

A small shiver ran down my back "It felt wrong."

She changed back to the subject we were talking about "What would it take for you to come back?" she asked.

Wow tough question I don't really know oh wait yes I do.

"Send someone who can tell me they're own experiences, and explain to me why I should join you and who I can trust when they promise me that I won't be abandoned," I answered in a biting tone.

Long history of being a abandon makes sense right?

"Okeydokey I'll just be going now." She said and skipped away I rolled my eyes and went back to wear I felt most home at the shadows.

* * *

I spent the next few hours after my encounter with Mags slipping people wallets out and still a few 20's here and there.

I got lucky and found five hundred dollar bills in one of their wallets; I took two hundred for myself. (Hey I meant be a thief but I'm not gonna rob all their money)

Thanks to my gloves when they found out about the missing money nothing would be traced to me, not like I steal your ID's or anything.

I head back to my alley way and start counting up the cash I stole "It's a good wad of cash today." I say flicking it between my fingers.

Last time I had this much I got excited and lit on fire on accident I was 11 then, before my life hit the drain.

"Everything was better back then…" I sighed and climbed back on to the fire escape it was getting dark and I things to do tomorrow like maybe find out what really goes on in that school.

* * *

**What will happen next the first part is sorta based off Chapter 19 in PAFM! So if you regonize it that's good for you! :D**

**Matryoshnisa! (Sorry it was short don't kill me!)**


End file.
